(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal goggles.
(2) Prior Art
Race horses sometimes suffer severe eye injuries and even blindness because of sand or earth thrown up by other horses, or because of being accidentally struck by a jockey's whip. Eye injuries are also liable to occur to polo ponies and to racing dogs. Furthermore, animals suffering from eye infections are likely to have their cndition worsened by flies, which may also transmit the infection to other animals.